Cuento de Navidad
by Titiritero
Summary: Fanfic basado en el famoso cuento de Charles Dickens 'Christmas Carol' en español 'Cuento de navidad' o 'Canción de navidad' ::Protagonista: Knuckles::
1. El Fantasma de Vector

"**Cuento de Navidad"**

**Importante: **Historia basada en el cuento navideño de Charles Dickens, mejor conocida como 'Christmas Carol'. Este es un mundo alterno así que los personajes pueden (o más bien, serán) OCC. Aunque la historia esta basado principalmente en el cuento de Charles Dickens podrán ver varios cambios al texto original para los que ya leyeron el libro.

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Bueno como saben ya pronto será navidad, estamos a solo un día de recibir nuestros regalos! Wuhu! y bueno, se me ocurrió hacer un fic de sonic con un cuento clásico, desgraciadamente alguien me ha ganado en publicar este trabajo en ingles, pero aun así me animé a mostrar este cuento aquí, primero, porque esta en español, y segundo, porque yo he usado una historia algo diferente, yo me base más en la obra de teatro que acabo presentar (presente una obra acerca de este cuento, es por eso que tuve la idea de hacer este fic) así que si ya leyeron este cuento en ingles, no esperen leer lo mismo aquí, gracias por su atención ojala les guste la historia.

**Sonic the Hedgehog y demás personajes © Sega**

**Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 1:**

"**El fantasma de Vector"**

Hoy era un hermoso día en station square, no solo por el hecho de que las calles se encontraban cubiertas por un bello manto de nieve, sino que además, la felicidad se podía ver en cada uno de los rostros de los habitantes, ¿la razón?, era un día antes de navidad. Todos se encontraban caminando por las calles con una sonrisa iluminada en sus rostros, todos menos nuestro protagonista, un avaricioso equidna rojo de nombre Knuckles, cegado por su odio a todos excepto a su dinero, este _hombre_ iba camino a su prospero negocio, el cual se dedicaba a la fabricación de hermosas joyas. – _"Gente por aquí, gente par aya, y todos, con esa patética sonrisa por su estúpido espíritu navideño, ¿como pueden sonreír tanto si lo único que hacen es gastar su dinero en regalos inservibles para otras personas?" _– Esos eran los pensamientos egoístas de este hombre, para el no existía nadie más que el, si había algo más que le gustara era solo el poder y las grandes cantidades de dinero que ganaba gracias a su compañía, sin embargo el así era _feliz_, tenia todo lo que quería según el, sus pensamientos de antipatía se vieron interrumpidos al oír la voz de un señor de tercera edad, el cual se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargando su cuerpo contra la pared de un pequeño negocio y estaba cubierto por unos cuantos periódicos.- "Señor, ¿no tendrá una humilde moneda que le pueda dar a este pobre hombre enfermo y sin hogar?" – dijo el vagabundo.

"No tengo ninguna moneda, cuando menos no para usted" – Contesto fríamente el equidna, y sin decir más siguió su camino. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a su destino, un gran edificio, que en lo más alto tenía un letrero que decía 'Joyería de Knuckles y Vector' – "Hmph, debo mandar a cambiar ese nombre" – susurro para si y entro al edificio.

Pero se preguntaran, ¿Quién era Vector?, bien, pues era el antiguo socio de Knuckles, ambos trabajan juntos para mantener la empresa en pie, los dos eran iguales; avariciosos y descorazonados, quizá era por eso que se llevaban tan bien, bueno, no tan bien… habían pasado pocas semanas desde la muerte de Vector, lo cual para Knuckles, no era una gran perdida, de hecho, era más ganancia, ahora toda la compañía era de el.

Retomando nuestra historia, nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su oficina contando su dinero pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando un joven erizo plateado entro al cuarto, tenia un gesto agitado pues había venido corriendo por la llamada de su jefe, se veía cansado, pero sobre todo asustado.- "¿M-me llamaba señor?"

Dejando su dinero a un lado, contesto de una manera calmada- "Si, a ti te quería ver Silver, dime, ¿Que has estado haciendo toda esta semana?"

"T-trabajando señor…" – Contesto nervioso

"No se nota… sabes que debes tener 50 piezas de joyería completas AL DIA, en lo que lleva la semana, solo he recibido 100 de ti"

"Es que he estado ocupado arreglando una de las calderas para fundir el oro señor, u-usted me pidió que la arreglara y…" – Pero antes de poder excusarse se vio interrumpido

"¡Pero nunca dije que detuvieras tu producción!, me estas fallando Silver, no tengo otra opción que reducir tu paga este mes"

"¡No señor! Por favor no lo haga, lo que gano a penas se ajusta para mantener a mi familia, si lo reduce no tendremos nada que comer en un mes, además—"

"Lo que le pase a tu familia y a ti no es asunto mío" – interrumpió nuevamente – "Sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer para que no reduzca tu paga… ven mañana a trabajar y completa las piezas que te hacen falta"

"Pero señor… mañana es navidad…" – El miedo en sus ojos se transformo en pena al oír lo que su jefe le pedía

"¿Quieres el dinero si o no?"

"… Si señor, disculpe las molestias, mañana estaré aquí a primera hora" – Estando a punto de salir, una nueva figura entro a la oficina deteniendo la partida del erizo.

"¡Tío Knuckles!" – Gritó efusivamente un camaleón morado.

"Tsk, Espio… ¿Qué quieres aquí?" – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"… Si, yo también me alegro de verte… bueno, como sea, vengo a invitarte a la cena de navidad que se hará mañana en mi casa" – Adentrándose más al cuarto, dejo una pequeña invitación en el escritorio.

El solo miro la invitación unos momentos y después dirigió su mirada hacia el camaleón – "No tengo tiempo para cosas tan tontas como tu cena, así que mejor vete"

"Oh, pero señor, la navidad es para pasarla con la familia" – Dijo Silver en un tono risueño, pero al ver la mirada de fuego de su jefe, opto mejor por guardarse sus comentarios. – "M-mejor me voy al trabajo… f-feliz navidad señores" – Dicho esto paso a retirarse.

"Feliz navidad" – Contesto Espio con una sonrisa antes de que el joven se fuera, después miro nuevamente a su tío. – "Bueno, si no deseas venir a la fiesta no te obligare a nada, pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes que serás bien recibido, feliz navidad tío Knux" – Y con la sonrisa con la que entro se marcho nuestro alegre amigo, lo cual, irrito un poco al equidna.

"Tío Knux… Ya no hay respeto por parte de esos niños insolentes" – A punto de contar su dinero nuevamente, tres personas entraron a su oficina –_ "¿¡QUE ACASO YA NADIE TOCA LAS PUERTAS!?"_.

"¡Muuuuuy buenas tardes señor!" – Grito con una amplia sonrisa una joven golondrina morada – "Mi nombre es Wave y ellos son mis compañeros Jet y Storm, venimos del orfanato Babylon a pedirle un poco de ayuda económica para poder ayudar a los niños".- Con las últimas palabras de la dama, el albatros gris levanto ambas manos, mostrando una pequeña olla, al levantarla se pudo escuchar el sonido de algunas monedas.

"Su ayuda será agradecida no solo por nosotros si no por todos los niños del orfanato" – Dijo el halcón verde.

"¿Uh? … ¿Por qué debería de ayudar a esos niños? nada han hecho por mi, y ni siquiera son mis hijos"

"Por que son unos niños sin familia ni hogar, y además usted suda dinero" – Contesto irritado el halcón por la actitud de aquel antipático hombre.

"¡Jet!" – la joven le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo.

"¡Auch!... Lo siento, pero es la verdad" – Dijo sobándose el brazo en donde fue golpeado.

"Lo que mi compañero quiso decir es que, usted es un empresario muy poderoso y rico, y pues, pensamos que talvez podría ayudar a la causa" – Dijo Storm, tratando de arreglar lo que su compañero dijo.

"… Miren muchachos, si yo les diera dinero para el orfanato, ustedes ya no tendría que ir pidiendo dinero, y entonces les quitaría su trabajo, así que no me hagan quitarles el pan de la boca y váyanse" – Mientras decía esto, iba empujándolos afuera de su oficina.

"Pero…"

"¡LARGO!" – interrumpió a la golondrina y los saco literalmente a patadas.- "Ha, no he trabajado toda mi vida tan duro para que tres ñoñetes vengan y se lleven mi dinero así como así" – Y sin más interrupciones, siguió contando su tan añorado dinero.

Así pasaron varias horas, en las calles todo estaba oscuro, era demasiado tarde, todos los empleados se habían marchado, solo quedaban Silver y el odioso jefe, Knuckles solo estaba haciendo su revisión diaria, para ver que todo estuviera en orden al final del día, Silver por su parte, guardaba sus cosas para retirarse a su hogar.

"Buenas noches y Feliz navidad señor" – Dijo de una manera alegre el erizo, mirando atentamente al equidna esperando una respuesta… no, ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un gracias, dando un ligero suspiro opto mejor por marcharse.

"Feliz navidad, feliz navidad, ¿Qué ese tipo no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea 'feliz navidad'?" – Dijo para si mientras seguía revisando las piezas de oro que se habían fabricado durante el día.

------···------

Dando por terminado su día de trabajo, el equidna tomo sus cosas, cerro las puertas del edificio y tomo camino a su casa, las calles estaban desiertas, ni un alma a la vista… o eso pensaba el.

"Knuckles… Knuckles…" – Se oyó el susurro de una voz muy familiar

"¿Huh? … ¿Q-quien esta ahí?" – Miro hacia ambos lados algo asustado, pero no veía a nadie, pensando que era solo su imaginación, continuo con su camino.

"Knuckles… cambia… antes de que sea tarde"

"¡Muy bien, ¿quien esta ahí?!" - Dijo mientras volteo rápidamente y levanto ambos puños… no había nadie… observo atentamente esperando ver a alguien, pero fue inútil, al voltear nuevamente para seguir con su camino, vio la silueta de un gran cocodrilo frente a el, fue tan sorpresivo que cayo al suelo del susto.

"Tienes que cambiar Knuckles" – Dijo el cocodrilo, quien tenia unas cadenas en sus manos y piernas.

"¡¿V-v-vector!? Creí que estabas muerto" - Se podía notar el terror en sus ojos así como en su tono de voz.

"¡Lo estoy! Pero por mi avaricia ahora tengo que rondar por el mundo con estas cadenas, y lo mismo te pasará a ti si no cambias. ¿Recuerdas cuando estafé a ese asilo?"

"Seeeh, fuiste muy inteligente" – Froto su barbilla ligeramente con su diestra.

"Si… quiero decir, ¡No! Fui malo, cruel y ahora tengo que sufrir el castigo por toda la eternidad… ¡o más!... Tu todavía tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino"

"Yo no he estafado a nadie" – Diciendo esto se levanto, mientras sacudía su gabardina.

"No… has hecho cosas peores… pero hoy tienes otra oportunidad, esta noche tres espíritus te visitaran, si no haces caso a sus advertencias, estarás condenado a la perdición"

"Entonces… ¿la visita de tres espíritus a la mitad de la noche es mi salvación?... ah… yo… yo creo que mejor no" – Dijo en un tono nervioso

"¡Tonto! Si no aprendes la lección hoy, nada más podré hacer por ti, cargaras con las cadenas que has forjado en toda tu vida durante la muerte así como yo, pero escúchame bien Knuckles, si crees que mis cadenas son grandes y pesadas, no son nada alado de las tuyas" ­- Y Con esas últimas palabras, el fantasma desapareció mientras en el viento se seguía oyendo el eco con la frase 'Cambia Knuckles, cambia…'.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del equidna, no sabía si se había vuelto loco, o todo fue real, sin darle más importancia, apresuro el paso a su hogar.

------···------

Bueno ya es muy tarde, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, en el libro el nombre original de este capítulo es 'El fantasma de Marley', pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos, trataré de subir todos antes de navidad… osea antes de mañana… haha Silver, es tan ñoñito, el mero amor con el haha x'D


	2. El Primero de los Tres Espíritus

"**Cuento de Navidad"**

**Importante: **Historia basada en el cuento navideño de Charles Dickens, mejor conocida como 'Christmas Carol'. Este es un mundo alterno así que los personajes pueden (o más bien serán) OCC. Aunque la historia esta basado principalmente en el cuento de Charles Dickens podrán ver varios cambios al texto original para los que ya leyeron el libro.

**N/A: **Segundo capítulo, ¡listo!

**Sonic the Hedgehog y demás personajes © Sega**

**Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 2:**

"**El primero de los tres espíritus."**

Una vez en su hogar, Knuckles decidió tomar una pequeña merienda antes de dormir, quizá ver un poco de tele, armar un rompecabezas… en fin, hacer todo… todo menos apagar las luces e ir a dormir, ¿Quién querría ir a dormir después de los sucesos recién ocurridos?- _"12:10…" _– Pensó el equidna, ya era muy tarde, sus ojos no daban para más, debían tomar un descanso justo en ese momento, pero el temor le daba la suficiente energía para mantener los ojos abiertos – "¡TONTERIAS!" – El eco de su grito se escucho por toda la casa. Era absurdo, como un hombre tan serio, fuerte, e _inteligente_ como el podría estar asustando por tres miserables fantasmas, los cuales posiblemente ni siquiera eran reales, sin más que hacer, se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso sus pijamas y se incorporo a su cama, 12:30, 12:40, 12:50 … los minutos pasaban, y el seguía sin dormir, algo se lo impedía, miró al reloj , era las 12:59 – _"Que absurdo, desvelarse hasta la 1 de la mañana solo por una alucinación, y con tanto trabajo que tengo que hacer mañana" _– Cuando el reloj marco la 1 en punto, fuertes campanadas comenzaron a escucharse, una poderosa brisa abrió las ventanas del cuarto irrumpiendo en este, todo esto hizo que el equidna se levantara rápidamente de su cama con paranoia mientras surgía una gran duda en su cabeza – _"¡Santa madre! ¡¿Desde cuando hay relojes de campana en la ciudad?!"_ – Esta bien, era una pregunta demasiado estúpida para el momento que vivía, pero recordemos que el no era exactamente un genio.

Las ventanas se azotaban contra la pared con mucha fuerza, el viento parecía querer arrasar con todo, su tranquilo cuarto se había transformado en la película de tornado en un solo minuto, era espelúznate, levantando ambos puños con la intención de defenderse de cualquier cosa que pudiera acercarse levanto la voz, tratando de sonar lo más fuerte posible – "Si eres uno de los fantasmas, ¡d-déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo! ¡Como fantasmas como tu en el desayuno!" - Como por arte de magia todo se detuvo, las campanas, el viento, el ruido… - "Ha, sabía que con eso se iría" – Con más seguridad se giro para regresar a su cama, pero oh sorpresa.

"Buh" – Dijo calmadamente un erizo azul, el cual se encontraba sobre la cama, estaba recostado de lado, apoyando su cabeza con uno de sus brazos mientras con su otra mano sostenía una manzana, observo atentamente al equidna. Knuckles al verlo, no pudo más que soltar un fuerte grito (el cual no era muy masculino que digamos). – "Hey, no hace falta gritar tan fuerte, no estoy tan feo" – Dijo el erizo de una manera burlona mientras se levantaba de la cama y daba una mordida a su manzana, hecho esto, dejo la fruta aun lado del reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de mano de Knuckles. Parecía un erizo común y corriente, tenía puesto un abrigo blanco, en su brazo derecho se podía ver el dibujo de una flecha que apuntaba hacia el lado izquierdo.

Una vez recuperado del susto, se atrevió a preguntar. - "¿Q-quien eres tu?"

"Sonic, Sonic el erizo. Estoy aquí para mostrarte unas cuantas cosas de tu pasado" – Al decir esto camino a la ventana, la cual estaba completamente abierta a causa del ventarrón recientemente ocurrido. – "Sígueme"

El erizo se veía sereno y pasivo, inclusive se podría decir que hasta feliz, si no fuera por la forma tan mística en que llego uno no podría decir que era un fantasma, el solo se quedo ahí viéndolo.- _"¿Esta loco? ¡Estamos en un segundo piso! ¿Acaso cree que voy a saltar?"_

"Ya veo que no tienes la cara de tonto solo de adorno… como llegué me seguirás, estando a mi lado no deberías preocuparte por pequeños detalles como la gravedad y la lógica" – Dijo en un tono algo altanero, era como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del antipático ser.

Más asustado de lo que estaba y sin decir nada se posiciono al lado del erizo, ambos empezaron a flotar, no había explicación para esto, el equidna estaba sorprendido, no sabía si era un sueño, realidad, alucinación, efecto de la pizza que ceno, la cual posiblemente no estaba buena, no lo sabía y no quería preguntar, se limito a seguir a la figura azul como pudo.

------···------

Sobrevolaron la ciudad hasta llegar a una pequeña casa la cual se encontraba casi a las afueras de Station square, era un hogar humilde, ambos descendieron y entraron a la casa como si nada, acción que perturbo al equidna – "¿Qué haces?... es ilegal entrar a una casa ajena… ¿¡Que tal si me cobran una multa por esto!?"

"Solo cállate y observa ¿quieres?, lo que ves aquí son solo son sombras de lo que fue, ellos no pueden tocarte, verte ni oírte" – Dijo Sonic, algo irritado por tanta ignorancia de parte de su compañero.

"Ah…" – Se limito a contestar.

En ese momento un equidna de un color más oscuro que el de Knuckles, salió gritando maldiciones de un cuarto, se veía enojado, furioso a decir verdad.

"Es… mi padre… ¿Dónde estamos?" – Un sentimiento de amargura y odio recorrió por completo al equidna.

"Cuando"

"¿Ah?"

"La pregunta es cuando estamos… esta es tu quinta navidad, mira ahí" – Al decir esto, el erizo señalo una de las esquinas de la casa, había un pequeño, pero hermoso árbol de navidad, atrás de este había dos niños escondidos.

"Soy yo… y mi hermana" – Se acerco más para ver a los niños, los cuales tenían temor en sus ojos, la niña se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos del hermano mayor, parecía querer llorar, pero el temor a ser encontraba le impedía estallar en llanto, por su parte, el pequeño Knuckles abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana, aunque también tenia miedo, lucia fuerte y decidido, quería protegerla a toda costa. – "¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" – Pregunto sin mucha emoción, esas memorias lo habían destrozado.

"Este es solo el principio, hay que tener un orden… ven, todavía hay más" – Y dicho esto comenzó a flotar nuevamente retirándose de la casa. Knuckles no quería irse, quería proteger a su propio ser de aquel hombre tan despreciable que era su padre, pero recordó que solo eran _sombras de lo que fue_ así que siguió su camino al lado del azulado.

Momentos después terminaron ante las puertas de un orfanato, el cual era muy familiar para ambos.

"Ahora ¿Cuándo estamos?"

"Tu primera navidad en el orfanato Babylon ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Como olvidarlo… fue la primera navidad sin los gritos de mi padre, pero también la primera navidad sin mi hermana" – Dijo mientras se tallaba ligeramente los ojos, no quería llorar por una memoria tan _tonta_.

"Si, fue triste… tu madre no podía cuidarlos a ambos, así que tuvo que dejarte en el orfanato mientras conseguía una vida mejor lejos de ese hombre… pero tu sabías que volvería, que ella solo se quedo con Tikal, no porque no te quisiera a ti, si no por que Tikal estaba enferma muy enferma como para alejarse de su madre" – Utilizo un tono casi compasivo el erizo.

En una pequeña mesa se podía ver al pequeño Knuckles, tenia unos 7 años, estaba totalmente solo, lo único que le hacia compañía era un pequeño avión de juguete que se le había dado esa misma navidad gracias al dinero recaudado. El pequeño no se veía tan feliz como los demás, pero cuando menos se podía ver una sonrisita en sus labios mientras jugaba con su avión.

"Talvez… debí darles un poco de dinero a esos tres tipos del orfanato" – Sus palabras venían acompañados con el sentimiento del remordimiento.

"¿Mande?" – Le miro curioso

"No, nada…"

"Siempre fuiste muy solitario, no querías hablar con nadie"

"Para que iba a hacerlo, no necesitaba a ninguno de los que estaban ahí" – Se defendió inmediatamente

"Talvez no, talvez si… nunca te diste la oportunidad de saberlo"

No había como contestar a eso, era cierto. Knuckles ya no quería ver más, todo era tan duro.

"Pero, ¡no todo es malo Knux!" – Dijo alegre el erizo

"_Y dale con Knux…"_ - "Y cual es el lado bueno de todo esto, yo no veo ninguno"

"No pasó mucho tiempo para que tu madre regresara por ti" – Todo comenzó a moverse rápidamente, como en una película cuando adelantas las escenas, el equidna solo miro a las personas a su alrededor yendo a mil por hora.

"Wuah" – Dijo sorprendido.

El pequeño equidna ahora se veía más grande, parecía de unos 14 años, estaba justo a las afueras del orfanato, esperando a que llegaran por el, no falto mucho para que eso sucediera, una joven equidna, de unos 11 años corrió hacia el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba de la felicidad- "¡Hermano, hermano!" – Grito emocionada la joven

"Vamos Tikal, no te pongas tan sentimental" – Dijo el muchacho entre risas

"Pero hermano, como no me voy a poner sentimental, por fin pasaremos navidad juntos otra vez, en familia, me alegra tanto, que podría morir de la felicidad"

"Todo un encanto de mujer ¿no crees?" – dijo sonic mientras veía la escena tan conmovedora

"Si… era… una gran persona" – En el tono del pelirrojo se podía notar tristeza y dolor.

"Lástima que la enfermedad la mato cuando se hizo mayor… pero, tuvo un hijo ¿No?"

"… Espio…" – En ese momento recordó la forma en que había tratado a su sobrino esa misma mañana, nuevamente el remordimiento lo atormentaba.

"Vaya que tienes un largo pasado amigo, bueno, sigamos, no tenemos toda la noche, mis otros compañeros también tienen cosas que mostrarte y todavía falta mucho por ver aquí" – Diciendo esto, se retiraron de ahí.

Nuevamente llegaron a otro lugar familiar, esta vez era una gran escuela, mucha gente entraba y salía de esta, pero esa noche, no lo hacían por las clases, si no por el gran baile de navidad.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" – Pregunto curioso Sonic.

"… El único baile navideño al que me animé a ir" – Contesto sentimental. Ambos se acercaron más, atravesando las paredes de la construcción como los fantasmas que eran, en una esquina, cerca del ponche, se podía ver al joven Knuckles, esta vez de unos 17 años, no muy lejos se podía ver a una joven vampira, quien se acercaba a el con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Rouge…" – Murmuro para si el equidna mayor. – "La recuerdo…"

"Pff, Claro que la recuerdas, es la única mujer, además de tu hermana, que te ha visto con los ojos del corazón."

"¡Knuckles! Aquí estas, te he estado buscando" – Saludo Rouge con una enorme sonrisa, era una bella joven, de unos 16 años, llevaba un hermoso vestido de baile negro, se veía bastante bien.

"R-rouge, ha, h-hola" – dijo nervioso el joven equidna.

"Vaya, que eras ñoño" – dijo el erizo mientras veía la escena.

"¡C-cállate! Era solo un niño, no sabía de mujeres" – Se excuso el equidna mayor.

"Claaaaro… bueno, sigue observando"

"¡Vamos a bailar! ¿si? Recuerda que me prometiste una pieza esta ocasión" – Dijo emocionada la vampireza mientras jalaba del brazo a su compañero.

"¡P-pero no se bailar!" – Puso una ligera resistencia a los jalones de su amiga, pero al final desistió y la acompaño a la pista de baile.

"Entonces yo te enseñare" – Dijo entre risas la chica mientras comenzaba a bailar con el joven, el cual estaba sonrojado a morir, lo cual no era fácil de notar debido al color de su pelaje.

"Tienes tanta suerte de ser rojo, de lo contrario te hubiera descubierto muy bonito" – Dijo riendo el erizo.

"¡C-calla!" – Contesto el equidna quien en ese momento también se encontraba rojo, definitivamente esa memoria era vergonzosa, pero a la vez, algo muy hermoso, que le dio gusto recordar. – "La extraño…"

Dejando atrás sus risas, el erizo dijo en un tono serio - "Debiste pensar en eso, antes de volverte como eres ahora, un hombre tacaño sin amor" – Al decir esto, todo se puso oscuro, no se podía ver ni la conciencia de uno mismo ahí dentro.

"S-sonic… ¿Dónde estas?" – Camino un poco el equidna, extendiendo las manos hacia el frente para evitar chocar con algo, de repente la oscuridad se fue, mostrando un pequeño despacho, en donde estaba otro Knuckles, este era mayor al anterior, de unos 20 años. Sonic se posiciono al lado del Knuckles actual.

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?" – Pregunto nuevamente

"Si… aquí tuve mi primer trabajo serio, trabajaba para el señor Big… vaya que era un hombre amable, siempre que tenia dudas sobre la oficina me ayudaba"

"A diferencia de ti con tu empleado Silver"

"…" – Antes de que pudiese decir algo a eso, la figura de una murciélago apareció nuevamente, solo que esta vez se veía más crecida, a pesar de traer un gran y elegante abrigo, se podía apreciar la hermosa figura de la dama.

"¡Knuckles!" – Grito efusivamente la joven – "Se que no debo visitarte en horas de trabajo, pero esto es especial, Mighty me invito a su cena navideña… y me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?" – En las mejillas de Rouge se notaba un leve color carmesí, cosa que nuestro querido protagonista no había notado, hasta este momento.

"Lo siento, muy ocupado" – Corto secamente el equidna, el cual ni siquiera se molesto en ver a la chica al decir sus palabras. – "Oh por cierto, tengo algo para ti" – Dicho esto saco un pequeño estuche de terciopelo, y le miro.

"¡¿P-para mi?!" – Pregunto emocionada – "¡Oh, Knuxie! No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento" – Se acerco con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"Vaya… en verdad le gustaba" – Dijo el equidna al ver la reacción de la mujer.

"Si, y tu fuiste… eres… tan idiota, que la dejaste ir" – El erizo se limito a seguir viendo a los dos _'enamorados'_.

"¿Si? Pues que mal estas querida, tus deudas con la compañía son gigantescas" – Diciendo esto, abrió el estuche, dentro de esta había una carta notariada.- "Tu casa ahora es de la empresa"

La felicidad de Rouge se desvaneció de un segundo a otro, transformándose en un gran shock, no por la noticia, si no por la desilusión y el simple hecho de que su propio novio le hiciera esto, tomo la carta, la arrugo y la aventó al rostro de su ex-amado – "Ojala nunca te quedes solo Knuckles" – Dicho esto salio corriendo del despacho hecha un mar de lágrimas. El joven, ni siquiera se inmuto, por otra parte su otro yo sentía que su corazón se desgarraba – "No soporto más esto Sonic, por favor ¡llévame a casa!".

"Son memorias que tu mismo hiciste" – Dijo el erizo en un tono cruel, pero quien lo culparía de tal acción, era cierto, el mismo hizo todos esos recuerdos amargos. Nuevamente la oscuridad llego, desapareciendo todo lo que estaba a los alrededores.

------···------

El equidna despertó sobresaltado en su cama, posiciono su diestra sobre su rostro, sudaba frío, miro los alrededores preguntándose si todo había sido un sueño, no había nada fuera de lo común, eso lo tranquilizo un poco, todo había sido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la mesita de mano aun lado de el, marcaban la 1:45, su cara de tranquilidad fue remplazada por una de terror al ver que alado del reloj había una manzana con una mordida… no había sido un sueño.

------···------

Segundo capitulo wiii, ahora me faltan otros dos, los cuales creo yo son más cortos, pues no hay tantos recuerdos, como sea, creo que los fans de Knuckles x Rouge me van a odiar por esto :/ no los culpo… pero pues así es la historia, lo siento haha.


	3. El Segundo de los Tres Espíritus

"**Cuento de Navidad"**

**Importante: **Historia basada en el cuento navideño de Charles Dickens, mejor conocida como 'Christmas Carol'. Este es un mundo alterno así que los personajes pueden (o más bien serán) OCC. Aunque la historia esta basado principalmente en el cuento de Charles Dickens podrán ver varios cambios al texto original para los que ya leyeron el libro.

**N/A: ** Pues… :/ no hay mucho que decir acerca de este capítulo… solo que se me acaban los personajes (o más bien se me olvidan algunos) y tengo que meterle de donde me acuerde, si ven parejas extrañas, no me culpen… es mi culpa, pero aun así no me culpen.

**Sonic the Hedgehog y demás personajes © Sega & Archie**

**Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 3:**

"**El segundo de los tres espíritus."**

La noche era fría, faltaban minutos para las 2 de la mañana, Knuckles supuso que a esa hora llegaría el 2do fantasma, tenía sentido a su parecer, segundo fantasma, dos de la mañana, inteligente ¿no?, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de los horarios de los espíritus, si no para explicarles el temor que tenia nuestro rojo amigo, el fantasma de Vector le había levantado miedo, pero ese miedo incremento al ver la entrada del primer espíritu, no tenía idea de cómo sería el siguiente, no quería imaginarlo. En el momento en que su reloj habían marcado las dos un punto, una brisa entro nuevamente a través de las ventanas que ya se encontraban abiertas, pero esta era suave, no movió nada, con dificultad levantaba las cortinas, mitad del cuarto era iluminado gracias a la luz de la luna, la otra mitad estaba totalmente en oscuridad, dentro de esa oscuridad se pudo visualizar como salía una figura desconocida, el equidna solo trago un poco de saliva.- "S-segundo espíritu… eres…¿Eres tu?"- La sombra se fue asomando más, hasta llegar a la zona iluminada, nuevamente era un erizo, con sus púas diferentes al anterior, su pelaje era negro y tenia franjas rojas tanto en su cabeza como en su cuerpo, traía puesto un abrigo negro, en la parte central de su pecho se podía ver el pequeño dibujo de una flecha que señalaba hacia el piso. De alguna forma este fantasma era más aterrador, en sus ojos se podía ver dolor, odio. Aquellas orbes rojas se posaron atentamente sobre el equidna.

"Mi nombre es Shadow, y voy a mostrarte todo el daño que puedes causar en una simple navidad" – El erizo siguió su camino hacia la ventana, Knuckles no tuvo que preguntar, ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer, una vez le basto para entender. Se levanto de la cama y siguió a la figura negra, nuevamente se veía sobrevolando la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato, se detuvieron en el orfanato que el había visitado con anterioridad, pero ahora se veía desecho, no era lo mismo que hace unos años.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" – Pregunto el equidna mientras observaba la construcción sorprendido, no se parecía nada al lugar donde había pasado parte de su infancia, de hecho si no fuera por un gran letrero con el nombre del orfanato, nunca hubiera adivinado donde se encontraba.

"Han pasado muchos años desde que abandonaste este lugar, era obvio que tenia que cambiar, pero por gente como tu, no cambio para bien" – Contesto cortantemente el fantasma.

En las puertas se veían las tres aves esperando a que les abrieran las puertas, no tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, de hecho, se veían deprimidos. La golondrina sostenía en sus manos una pequeña muñeca, el halcón tenía una pelota mientras el albatros cargaba un pequeño pavo.

"Será una linda navidad para los niños ¿No crees?" – Dijo el erizo sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante.

"¿Eso es todo lo que pudieron comprar?" – Pregunto tristemente.

"De hecho solo pudieron comprar el pavo, la muñeca y la pelota en realidad son viejos juguetes de ellos" – Con esas palabras, el equidna sintió todavía más culpa (Si, todavía más mis queridos lectores). – "No me digas ¿Ahora te sientes mal por no haber dado dinero a la caridad?".

"Demasiado" - Esa respuesta era un gran avance, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shadow, pero Knuckles no lo noto, se encontraba muy distraído preguntándose como pudo ser tan cruel, el ya había sido un niño sin hogar, ¿Cómo lo olvido?... ¿Cómo?.

"Creo que estamos progresando, para tu suerte, el viaje conmigo no acaba aquí" – Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a alejarse, hasta llegar a una casa de aspecto normal, no muy fina, no muy pobre, solo un hogar.

"Esta era la casa de mi hermana…" – Dijo Knuckles al ver el lugar en donde se encontraban.

"Si, y la única razón por la que Espio no ha perdido la casa es porque no has caído tan bajo como para quitársela, creo que todavía tenías algo de calor humano dentro de ti"

"… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Quiero que veas la vida del único familiar que te queda"

Ambos se acercaron más, y observaron a través de la ventana a un camaleón y a una felina acomodando algunos adornos navideños, poniendo mesas, y decorando toda la casa para lo que parecía ser una gran fiesta.

"Si le están poniendo dedicación a su reunión" – Dijo el equidna, quien miraba atentamente los movimientos de su sobrino y esposa.

"Claro, recibirán a todos sus amigos en una fecha especial, lo normal es esforzarte para tener una buena bienvenida para tus visitas… pero claro, no espero que sepas esto, a ti nadie te visita" – Contesto de una manera fría y cruel.

Dentro de la casa, la felina terminaba de acomodar los últimos detalles del árbol de navidad. – "Y… ¿nuestro querido tío Knuckles acepto venir?" – Pregunto la felina sin siquiera mirar a su marido, en su tono no había ni un poco de curiosidad, ya sabía la respuesta, preguntaba solo por pura educación.

"No, dijo que era una tontería, decidí no molestarlo, pero le deje la invitación, talvez se anima a venir" – Espio seguía sonriendo a pesar de estar recordando la actitud de su tío hacia el hace unas horas.

"Espio… amor" – La gata se volteo a verle con una mirada algo decepcionada – "No seas tan iluso, ese hombre no vendría a menos de que le pagáramos para hacerlo"

"Vamos Blaze, es navidad, todo puede pasar. Además, mi madre siempre que hablaba del tío Knux tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no puede ser tan mala persona"

Ella solo le miro unos momentos, después dirigió su atención nuevamente al árbol para seguir adornando este – "Si tu lo dices…"

"Parece que tu sobrino tiene una buena impresión de ti, a pesar de lo basura que has sido con el"

"Tikal debió de haber sido una buena madre, para que hijo piense así de mi después de todo…"

"Si, pero tus acciones no terminan aquí mi querido Knuckles" – Esta vez el erizo comenzó a caminar en vez de flotar, llevaba un paso tranquilo, el equidna no dudo en seguirlo.

"¿Hay más? ¿Qué otro mal he causado?" – Pregunto, casi con un tono de desesperación, ¿no bastaba con todo lo que había visto? ¿Todavía había más?.

"La lista es enorme, pero este es el peor de todos tus actos de avaricia e inmundicia" – Al terminar de hablar, el erizo señalo una pequeña casa, parecía que pronto se caería en pedazos, no era un lugar para vivir, mucho menos en invierno.

"Oh, ¡vamos Shadow!, yo no conozco a nadie que viva en un lugar tan feo" – Se cruzo de brazos el pelirrojo.

"¿Estas seguro?... Mira bien"

El dudo unos momentos, no sabía si en verdad quería ver, pero tenía que hacerlo, el fantasma no se iría hasta que lo hiciera, sin poder hacer más, se acerco a la ventana, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a través de esta.

Un erizo plateado se encontraba dormido sobre una silla con un periódico sobre su regazo, no muy lejos de ahí, en lo que podría llamarse una cocina, estaba una joven eriza rosada, preparando la cena, no se veía que fuera mucho, pues la cacerola que ocupaba era muy pequeña, frente a la agotada figura plateada se encontraban dos niños jugando, una era una pequeña coneja la cual sostenía una muñeca y parecía jugar a la 'mamá', lamentablemente es difícil ser una buena madre, cuando la cabeza de tu muñeca se cae a cada momento. Por otra parte estaba una pequeña abeja jugando con unos carritos, los cuales no tenían ruedas, pero a pesar de que sus juguetes no estaban en optimas condiciones, se veían felices, bastante en realidad.

"¿Qué sucede con esos niños? Sus juguetes son totalmente inservibles y aún así sonríen como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, además, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué su padre no les compra una miserable muñeca y dos mugrosos carritos decentes?" – Dijo el equidna en un tono fúrico, como si de sus hijos se tratasen.

"¿Quizá porque su miserable jefe no le paga lo suficiente ni siquiera para que coman como se debe?" – Replico de una manera todavía más furiosa, realmente ¿Cómo se atrevía hablar de esa manera cuando la causa de su pobreza es el mismo?... tales palabras dejaron callado por completo al _miserable jefe_.

"Amor, niños, es hora cenar" – Grito la pelirrosada mientras llevaba la pequeña cacerola a la mesa, no tardaron mucho en reunirse todos a la mesa, se veían hambrientos.

"¡Cena, cena!" – Gritaron los dos niños al unísono.

"Niños, tranquilos, tenemos que esperar a su hermano mayor" – Comento silver al ver a los niños tan emocionados.

"¡¿TIENE TRES?!" – Pregunto sorprendido el equidna.

"Creo que puede hacerlo cuantas veces quiera con su mujer, ¿No?" – Contesto inexpresivo el erizo negro.

"N-no me refería a eso…… es que… sabía que tenia familia, pero no pensé que una tan grande"

"No me sorprende… no eres el tipo de persona que se molesta en ver las necesidades de sus trabajadores"

"Debe ser difícil"

"Y espera, no has visto lo mejor"

De una puerta salió un joven zorro. Utilizando unas muletas para caminar, logro llegar a su lugar en la pequeña mesa. – "Gracias por esperar papá" – Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué tiene el niño?" – Pregunto curioso sin dejar de observar al pequeño zorrito.

"Huesos de cristal"

"Woah, que niño tan especial"

"… Los huesos de cristal son malos…" – Dijo el mientras llevaba su diestra a su frente.

"… Uh… pero vivirá, ¿no?" – Miro al erizo, quien no estaba del todo contento en ese momento.

La figura negra solo negó con la cabeza, segundos después comenzó a explicar – "Es una lástima, ese niño es un genio… si sigue aquí es porque el mismo encontró una manera de alargar sus días a pesar de su pobreza, pero la verdadera cura cuesta más de lo que su padre puede costear"

"Pero—"

"Shh, esto lo tienes que oír" – Corto secamente al equidna, quien al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el interior de la casa.

"Amy, mañana no podré estar con ustedes, tengo que trabajar" – Dijo algo nervioso el erizo plateado, ya imaginaba la reacción de su mujer.

"¡¿QUE?!... Pero Silver, mañana es ¡navidad! No puedes trabajar en navidad, ¡es ilegal!"

"De hecho mamá, no lo es" – Comento la abeja.

"…¡Pues debería!... como puede el señor Knuckles pedirte tal cosa, ¡¿Que no sabe que tienes familia?!" – Se veía furiosa la mujer, y vaya que lo estaba.

"L-lo sabe, y es por eso que me dio la oportunidad de trabajar mañana… bien pudo simplemente haberme reducido la paga, y tu sabes que necesitamos cada centavo" – El solo trataba de sonreír mientras intentaba controlar la rabia de su mujer. – "Trabajare tan duro en terminar las piezas que me hacen falta, que estaré muy pronto en casa, lo prometo, no te enojes".

"Aw, Silver… n-no me molesto contigo amor……… … ¡es ese hombre bastardo quien me hace enojar!" – Como podemos notar, era una mujer con una bipolaridad espectacular.

"Mamá, mamá, no te enojes así por favor" – La pequeña conejita se acerco a su madre dándole un gran abrazo con las intenciones de calmarla, lo cual para nuestra suerte, funciono.

"No debes de llamar así al señor Knuckles cariño, si hay pan en esta mesa es gracias a el, además no debemos odiar a la gente que nos rodea, solo nos hará mal a nosotros" – Dijo el erizo mientras mantenía ese gesto pasivo.

Amy solo dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, era inútil, su esposo no cambiara su actitud inocente de un segundo a otro, y era mejor que no lo hiciera, que por esa razón se caso con el. – "Esta bien, mucha suerte mañana querido, trabaja mucho para llegar pronto a casa y pasar la navidad juntos" – Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente, el solo sonrío.

"Bien niños, es hora de cenar" – Y con esto la familia comenzó con su (no tan) gran cena.

"… La mujer me odia" – Se limito a decir el pelirrojo.

"No tanto… mira que si yo fuera ella te odiaría más"

"…Gracias…"

"Pero cuando menos tu fiel trabajador te defiende, a pesar de todas las formas en que te has aprovechado de el (no piensen mal)"

"T-talvez debería ser más paciente con el chico… y quizá darle los fines de semana libres… recuerdo que mi madre siempre me sacaba a pasear en sus días libres, estoy seguro de que sus hijos los disfrutarían… y-----¿Shadow?..." – El equidna miro a los alrededores, había perdido al erizo, camino unos cuantos metros en busca de este, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, pero esta vez venía acompañado, atrás de el estaban dos pequeñas siluetas, una era un pequeño erizo verde(aka: Scoorge, pero de niño) y la otra una pequeña zorrita (aka: Fiona, igual de niña). Los dos tenían las miradas perdidas, no se veían muy bien que digamos, parecían enfermos, se veían demacrados.

"Uh… ah… lindos niños" – Mintió – "¿Son tuyos?"

"No" – Contesto fríamente el erizo – "Son de la humanidad, pero se refugian conmigo, conoce a Ignorancia" – Dijo señalando al pequeño erizo verde – "Y a Necesidad" – Señalo a la zorrita.

Knuckles los miro unos momentos para después comenzar a acercarse a los tres.

"Es mejor que no te acerques a ninguno, especialmente a este" – nuevamente señalo al niño – "Ya que en la frente lleva marcada la condenación" – Ambos niños caminaron hacía el equidna, el ni siquiera los quería cerca, de cierta manera eran demasiado aterradores, empezó a retroceder, luego cerro sus ojos mientras gritaba – "¡Aléjense!".

------···------

Nuevamente nuestro protagonista había despertado en su cama totalmente alarmado, miro su reloj: 2:43… ya no dudaba, real o no, tenia miedo, lo más probable es que pronto llegaría el último espíritu, y por como lo había notado, cada uno era más aterrador que el otro, no imaginaba como sería el siguiente fantasma, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería el peor. Con cuidado recargo su cabeza contra la almohada, esperando que los minutos pasaran, llegara el último mensajero, y la pesadilla acabara.

------···------

¿Saben porque preferí poner SilverxAmy que SilverxBlaze y mejor puse a Blaze con Espio?

**Porque puedo.**

Erizo+ErizoConeja. Zorro. Abeja … la mejor suma que encontraran en su vidas.


	4. El Último de los Espíritus

"**Cuento de Navidad"**

**Importante: **Historia basada en el cuento navideño de Charles Dickens, mejor conocida como 'Christmas Carol'. Este es un mundo alterno así que los personajes pueden (o más bien serán) OCC. Aunque la historia esta basado principalmente en el cuento de Charles Dickens podrán ver varios cambios al texto original para los que ya leyeron el libro.

**N/A: ** Ya, este es el último espíritu que acosara a Knuckles por las noches C: pero no, aquí no acaba el cuento, todavía nos falta otro :/ … pero ya mero, ya mero C:

Haha justo cuando subo este capi alguien me comenta que Shadow hubiera sido mejor como espíritu del futuro por ser más frío, pero no hay problema, el que escogí es todavía más _frío_ como podrán ver, espero les guste este espíritu.

**Sonic the Hedgehog y demás personajes © Sega**

**La eriza rubia(Saory) y la pingüino(Marona) (las cuales en realidad no tienen ninguna importancia pero de todos modos las menciono) © Yo**

**Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 4:**

"**El último de los espíritus"**

2:56, solo 4 minutos más. ¿Cómo sería este fantasma?, ¿Qué cosas le mostraría?, algo era seguro, lo que fuese a ver, no sería agradable. Knuckles estaba agotado, no solo física si no mentalmente, tantos viajes viendo cosas tan horribles lo tenían exhausto, pero aún así se encontraba fuera la cama, no podía dormir, no quería hacerlo, lo único que quería era terminar con todo. Impaciente por la llegada del fantasma se dedico los últimos 4 minutos que faltaban a observar atentamente el reloj.

4 En punto…

Nuevamente ese tétrico sonido de campas retumbo por toda la habitación, esta vez no había ni un solo viento, solo frío, mucho frío… Knuckles observo atentamente mientras se abrazaba así mismo para mantener el calor, no veía nada.

"Muéstrate fantasma, se que eres el último, solo acabemos con esto quieres" – Dijo temblando por el frío.

Y así como se le ordeno, el fantasma salio de las sombras mostrando su ser, otra vez era un erizo, pero este era todavía más tétrico que el anterior, tenían una apariencia algo similar al espectro pasado, pero este no tenía franjas rojas, era hielo lo que lo adornaba, en sus púas, en sus brazos, en sus piernas, sus orejas… todo… quizá eso explicaba el frío que se sentía en el momento, pero lo más horrible no solo era su apariencia, eran sus ojos… sus escleróticas (la cosa blanca del ojo según yo) eran de color rojo, tan rojo como la sangre y sus pupilas eran amarillas. En esas orbes no había odio ni pena… había muerte. Asustado por la aparición, Knuckles estuvo a punto de gritar, pero no le fue posible, el miedo era tanto que a penas podía respirar. El espectro se acerco un poco al equidna, le miro unos momentos y después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto saliendo de este, una vez que el salió del cuarto, el pelirrojo se sintió mejor, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, quiera o no, tenía que seguirlo, así que tomo todo el valor que le quedaba y siguió al espíritu. Ambos salieron de la casa a pie y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

"¿A donde vamos?" – Pregunto el equidna algo nervioso mientras le seguía, aun no se acostumbraba a este fantasma.

No hubo respuesta.

"Cuándo menos… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" – Se acerco un poco más a el.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero después se oyó un suave susurro – "Mephiles…" – Y sin decir más se detuvo enfrente de un grupo de personas, ninguno era conocido para el equidna.

"Oh… y, ¿Qué hacemos aquí Mephiles?"– El erizo solo se quedo observando a las personas frente a ambos. - "No los conozco" – Dijo mientras veía extrañado a los presentes, pero opto mejor por solo observar, el fantasma debía saber lo que hacía.

"Creí que ese tipo nunca nos dejaría" – Dijo uno de los señores

"Lo mismo pensaba yo, creí que ya había comprado la vida eterna" – Comento otro de los presentes entre risas.

"Me pregunto que clase de personas irán a su funeral"

"Yo te apuesto que no irá nadie"

"Yo ire si alguien va"

"¡Y yo ire si hay comida!"

Y con ese último comentario empezaron a reír para después marcharse mientras seguían hablando. Nuestro joven equidna, quien era algo (muy) despistado, no entendía muy bien que era lo que sucedía. – "¿Quién ha muerto?" – Pregunto curioso.

El espectro, sin decir palabra comenzó nuevamente a caminar, seguidamente Knuckles se posiciono a su lado siguiendo su paso.

Pocos momentos pasaron para que ambos se encontraran en las afueras del cementerio. – "¿N-no podemos visitar este lugar… cuando haya un poco más de luz?" – Tartamudeo el equidna quien estaba asustado, siempre le había tenido cierto miedo a los fantasmas, debido a cuentos que le contaba su madre, y el, por muchos años había creído, pero ahora el temor era más grande, sabía que los fantasmas existían, ya había conocido a 4 en un solo día… no quería saber que clase de cosas vería en un cementerio, menos a esas horas de la noche, por otra parte, a Mephiles eso no le importaba, así que entro al cementerio sin siquiera darle tiempo a Knuckles de retomar valor, el sin otra opción, le siguió. Adentrándose más al tétrico lugar, el espectro se detuvo en seco y levanto ligeramente su brazo mientras señalaba a una tumba en particular, dos siluetas se encontraban arrodilladas enfrente de la lápida.

"¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué?" – Decía entre lágrimas la pelirrosada.

"Amy, vamonos, ya es tarde" – Dijo el erizo platinado mientras trataba de levantar a su mujer y contenía sus lágrimas.

"No, solo unos minutos más Silver, solo quiero estar unos minutos más a su lado"

El solo la abrazo por unos momentos, ahora también se podían ver lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo era muy tarde, y era peligroso para ambos seguir ahí, terminando de convencerla, ambos se marcharon.

"¿Qué hacen Silver y su mujer aquí?" – Mephiles se acerco más a la tumba señalada con anterioridad y el le siguió. Vaya sorpresa al leer la inscripción de la lápida.

_Aquí__yace__ Miles 'Tails' Prower. __Querido niño, hermano e hijo._

"Pero… ¿¡como?! ¡Era tan joven!" – El equidna estaba a punto de llorar, quien quiera que lo vea en este momento no lo reconocería, Knuckles ¿Casi llorando por un niño pobre que ni siquiera conocía? Nadie lo creería, pero ahora todo era diferente, el corazón que había en el, ahora estaba vivo.

El espectro no mostró ni un gesto de compasión, sin embargo dejo unos momentos que el equidna sintiera el dolor y la pena de la perder a un pequeño, pocos segundos pasaron para que el siguiera su camino, atrás de el iba nuevamente nuestro protagonista mientras trataba de contener un par de lágrimas.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos nuevas personas, una era una joven eriza de púas amarillas y su acompañante era una ave, mejor dicho, una pingüino de cabellos azules, ambas se encontraban cavando con ayuda de unas palas. Mephiles se acerco lo suficiente para verlas y oírlas claramente.

"Uff, ¿Como es que nadie aviso que había que hacerle un hueco a este tipo?" – Dijo la eriza mientras seguía cavando.

"No lo se, pero apúrate, tengo hambre" – Contesto la pingüino mientras de igual manera seguía con su labor.

"Debió ser un tipo muy mediocre, llevamos tres días haciéndole espacio para enterrarlo y nadie ha venido ni a darle un escupitajo" – Ambas empezaron a reír por el comentario de la joven erizo.

Segundos después, la chica de chica de pelo azul aventó su pala algo frustrada.- "Sabes que, ya me cansé, vamos por algo de cenar y mañana volvemos ¿no?"

"Claro, claro, además, dudo que vaya alguna parte" – Dicho esto la rubia aventó su pala de igual manera y las dos se retiraron, dejando el sarcófago y el hueco a medio terminar.

"¡¿Qué sucede con esas chicas?! Esa no es la forma de tratar a un muerto" – Dijo el equidna algo enojado por la actitud de las jovencitas.

Nuevamente Mephiles se limito a señalar la lápida frente a ambos, Knuckles se acerco curioso por saber de quien era, acto del que se arrepintió al ver el nombre del propietario de tan mediocre tumba.

_Knuckles the Equidna._

Tan simple y sencillo como eso, no había palabras reconfortantes en esa lápida, nada… y no conforme con eso, las palabras de aquellas chicas seguían en su cabeza, era demasiado doloroso. – "Es mía… tan solo en la vida, y también en la muerte" – A este comentario, el erizo solo asintió suavemente.

Fue en ese momento cuando las lágrimas escaparon sin pensarlo, nadie podría aguantar tal castigo, no hacen faltas cadenas, no hacen faltas torturas, morir y no ser recordado ni querido, ¡no existe peor destino!. – "¡Cambiare! Prometo cambiar, pero por favor ¡Dime que puedo cambiar este final!" – Grito desesperado.

El erizo vacilo un poco ladeando ligeramente su cabeza hacia los lados.

"No, ¡no dejes que muera así Mephiles! Prometo ser diferente, tendré el espíritu navideño, hoy, mañana y siempre, no solo en noche buena, todos los días será una fecha para dar sin tener que recibir nada a cambio" – Asustado, decidido, y a la vez arrepentido se encontraba nuestro protagonista, quería arreglar todos su errores, era necesario. En forma de plegaria se arrodillo frente al espectro y tomo sus manos fuertemente sin importar el frío que se sentía al tocar estas. – "Por favor… por favor…" - El erizo no contento con la acción del equidna, trato de soltar sus manos de las de el, lo cual no tuvo mucho éxito, pues el se aferraba más. – "Tu y tus compañeros me han dado una lección que nunca olvidare, ahora se lo que debo hacer, por favor, regrésame a mi hogar para que pueda cambiar esto". – Dicho esto soltó las manos del espectro y se puso de píe, esperando alguna respuesta positiva de el.

El erizo asintió muy ligeramente, en ese momento una neblina comenzó a cubrirlo todo, de un momento a otro Knuckles ya no alcanzaba a ver nada, pero no se alarmo, sabía lo que significaba.

------···------

Nuevamente el equidna abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su cuarto, esta vez no estaba alarmado, ni asustado, todo lo contrario, ¡se encontraba feliz! una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro… tenía otra oportunidad.

Miro su reloj; 4:56… aún era temprano, sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios, cerro sus ojos tranquilamente y comenzó a tener por primera vez en toda esa noche, un sueño tranquilo, en donde se podía ver a el mismo, como una nueva persona.

------···------

Listo el 4to capítulo! Disculpen la tardanza, pero me surgieron asuntos navideños y cosas así… bueno, no pude terminarlo antes de navidad, pero cuando menos será antes de año nuevo… ok mejor me callo, capaz y no lo termino para año nuevo, pero bueno, ya solo falta uno.


	5. Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo

"**Cuento de Navidad"**

**Importante: **Historia basada en el cuento navideño de Charles Dickens, mejor conocida como 'Christmas Carol'. Este es un mundo alterno así que los personajes pueden (o más bien serán) OCC. Aunque la historia esta basado principalmente en el cuento de Charles Dickens podrán ver varios cambios al texto original para los que ya leyeron el libro.

**N/A: ** Listo, cuento terminado! ME CANSE :I

**Sonic the Hedgehog y demás personajes © Sega**

**La eriza rubia(Saory) y la pingüino(Marona) (las cuales tienen más importancia ahora que en el capítulo anterior, pero siguen sin ser realmente importantes) © Yo**

**Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 5:**

"**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo"**

Un nuevo día empieza en Station square, pero no cualquier día, hoy es Navidad, fecha de amar, de compartir, de dar, de recibir también, pero hoy para nuestro querido Knuckles era el primer día de cambiar. No tenía mucho tiempo desde que el equidna se había puesto en píe. Había tomado un pequeño desayuno, se arreglo e inmediatamente fue corriendo a su trabajo.

Esperen… ¿Qué no habíamos dicho que este hombre cambio?... pues así fue, una vez al llegar a las puertas de su empresa, espero un par de minutos para después ver como la silueta de cierto erizo plateado se acercaba corriendo a todo lo que sus píes daban.

"¡La-lamento llegar tarde señor Knuckles!" – Gritaba alarmado el erizo

"¿Tarde? Pero de que hablas Silver, ¡has llegado justo tiempo! Lamento interrumpir tus épocas navideñas, pero ya que estas aquí, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, ven, hablaremos en mi oficina" – El equidna tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo que desoriento un poco a Silver, ¿su jefe estaba feliz de verlo?... momento, ¡¿Acaso se disculpo por interrumpir su navidad?!... algo no estaba bien, el erizo lo podía ver… estaba a punto de ser despedido… sin decir palabra siguió a su jefe hasta el despacho, tomo asiento, y a punto de llorarle un río, el equidna interrumpió.- "Silver, has sido un gran y fiel trabajador".

"_Ay no…" _– Pensó el chico, quien ahora en verdad estaba nervioso y asustado de perder su empleo.

"Pero ya es momento de que las cosas cambien"

"_Nonononono"_

"¡Desde mañana ya no te quiero ver en las calderas! Ni forjando oro, ni limpiando nada en esta compañía, desde mañana…" – Pero antes de terminar, su empleado interrumpió, no soportaba la idea de ser despedido.

"¡No señor! Por favor no, necesito este trabajo, prometo trabajar más duro, ¡pero no me despida!" – Grito exasperado.

"… ¿Despedirte?... ¿Quién hablo de despedirte?, no hijo, lo que quiero darte es un nuevo trabajo como ¡mi socio!"

Silver abrió completamente sus orbes, no sabía que pensar… ¿era una broma?... ¿el señor se había vuelto loco?… lo que haya sido le había ocasionado un fuerte shock.

"… ¿No vas a decir nada?... Mira, se que tu tienes una gran familia, y que necesitas el dinero más que nadie, así que este trabajo te beneficiara mucho, además yo solo no puedo mantener este negocio en píe y tener una vida social, por eso pienso que si los dos trabajamos juntos, podremos conseguir lo que queremos" – Comento el pelirrojo mientras mantenía esa sonrisa tan alegre.

"Y-yo, no se que decir señor, estoy muy, pues, alagado y… y feliz, g-gracias" – Las lágrimas que planeaban salir con dolor por ser despedido ahora eran solo lágrimas de felicidad.

"Y como socios, solo hay una cosa que debes de saber Silver" – Dijo mientras ponía un gesto serio.

"¿S-si señor?" – El nerviosismo invadió nuevamente a nuestro amigo al ver el gesto de su nuevo socio.

"Mi nombre es Knuckles, no señor" – Al decir esto dejo escapar unas pequeñas risas para después volver a dirigirse a Silver.- "Bueno, te espero mañana para que podamos hablar de algunos detalles acerca de la empresa, por ahora ya puedes irte a tu casa, que pases feliz navidad socio."

Con una sonrisa en el rostro agradeció nuevamente – "Gracias señ—Knuckles, ¡feliz navidad a usted también!" – Dicho esto paso a retirarse.

Nuestro protagonista aún sentado sobre su acolchonada y cómoda silla se cruzo de brazos y recargo su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de esta – "Bueno, ahora que hago… más bien, con que otra cosa empiezo… ¡santo cielo! Tanto por hacer en navidad y tan poco tiempo" – Rápidamente se levanto de su mesa, tomo sus pertenencias y se retiro del local.

------···------

Con cierto desánimo caminaban tres aves rumbo al famoso orfanato, nuevamente no habían conseguido el suficiente dinero para comprarle un juguete a cada niño, pero cuando menos lograron conseguir un poco más de comida.

"¿Crees que con esto alcance Jet?" – Preguntó algo insegura la golondrina.

"La verdad… no, pero es todo lo que podemos llevar por el momento" – Contesto desanimado.

Los tres siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las puertas del edificio, esperaron un momento a que las puertas de este se abrieran y entraron. Una vez dentro, varios pequeños los recibieron con sonrisas en sus rostros, se veían ilusionados.

"¡Tío Jet!, ¡tía Wave, ¡tío Storm!" – Grito una pequeña pingüino que se encontraba entre el grupo de niños.

"¡Marona!" – Grito el Albatros para después cargarla sobre sus hombros.

"Niños, les hemos traído más comida, vayan todos al comedor rápido, la comida estará en unos minutos" – Wave disimulo una sonrisa para no preocupar a los pequeños, con calma se dirigió al comedor mientras los niños le seguían, de igual manera todos con una sonrisa. Jet por su parte fue a dejar las bolsas con el alimento a la cocina, donde se encargarían de preparar todo. Una vez los niños en el comedor y la comida en la cocina, ambas aves regresaron al recibidor donde aún se encontraban Storm y Marona.

"Marona, dije que todos fueran a la mesa" – Dijo algo enojada al ver a la pequeña.

"Pero… pero no tengo hambre, además tío Storm dijo que hoy jugaría conmigo" – Contesto la niña con un tono de berrinche.

"Si pero tienes que com—" – Antes de que el halcón pudiera terminar su oración el timbre del orfanato interrumpió. – "Bueno, no importa… yo abro" – Dicho esto se dirigió a la entrada y abrió las puertas.

"¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!" – Grito efusivo el equidna en cuanto le fueron abiertas las puertas, acción asusto un poco a Jet y ocasiono que Marona riera. – "Oops, no era mi intención asustarte hijo" - Trato de disculparse al ver la reacción el ave.

"E-esta bien, no se preocupe" – Contesto Jet, quien ahora tenía un gesto algo confuso, ¿Qué hacía ese hombre tan tacaño en el orfanato?.

"Oh, esta bien… por cierto ¿Podría hablar con el señor Gerald?"

"¿El señor Gerald?" – La joven de plumas lilas tardo en reaccionar unos momentos – "¡Oh! Se refiere al antiguo dueño de este orfanato, ¿verdad?... verá, lamento informarle que el señor Gerald murió hace unos años, la responsable del lugar ahora es su nieta, Maria…"

"¡Válgame dios! ¿¡Gerald murió!?... Y yo ni enterado" – El equidna sintió un pequeño punzón en el corazón, ese gentil hombre había muerto y ni siquiera fue a su velorio, el había sido como un padre mientras estuvo en el orfanato, de hecho, fue lo más cercano que tuvo a uno en toda su vida.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" – Pregunto el ave grisácea.

Rápidamente Knuckles sacudió un poco su cabeza, sentía lo de Gerald, pero por ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, y considerando la fecha, lo peor que podía hacer era tener una cara triste. – "Si, no es nada… podría entonces hablar con esa chica, ¿Maria?"

"Claro… ella se encuentra en la oficina principal, subiendo esas escaleras a la derecha" – Dijo Jet mientras señalaba unas escaleras.

"¡Gracias!" – Dando una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento tomo el camino señalado.

Una vez lejos de la vista de los cuatro, el halcón hablo nuevamente – "Tengo un mal presentimiento, ese hombre no debería estar aquí"

"¿Por qué?" – Pregunto Marona con la curiosidad que caracteriza a los niños. (Y lo que los hace insoportables también)

"Porque… no"

"Lo dices solo porque te asusto ¿verdad?" – Bromeó Wave, y todos comenzaron a reírse… claro, menos Jet.

"¡C-claro que no!"

Pasaron un par de horas, los niños habían terminado de comer, algunos todavía tenían hambre, pero la cantidad de comida no les permitía repetir, todos se encontraban en el pateo trasero del orfanato jugando con la nieve, pero todo se detuvo cuando una chica de cabello rubio salio del orfanato y con una suave voz llamo a todos. - "¡Niños! Todos adentro, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles"

Todos entraron rápidamente al oír la petición de su querida 'madre', al ver que ningún niño quedaba afuera, las tres aves también entraron. Todos siguieron a Maria hacia un gran cuarto, parecía un salón de clases, la razón era porque ese cuarto era ocupado para enseñar a los más pequeños a leer y escribir, aunque también se podía ocupar para realizar juegos entre todos o cosas similares, o en este caso, dar un importante anuncio.

"Primero que nada, saluden al señor Knuckles"

"Hola señor Knuckles" – Dijeron al unísono los niños e incluso las aves adultas.

"Bien" – Sonrío la chica al ver la educación de sus pequeños – "Verán niños, este buen hombre ha comprado el orfanato, así que ahora el es el dueño" – Knuckles sonrío un poco nervioso mientras saludaba con su diestra, no imaginaba cuál sería la reacción de los presentes. Los niños… apunto de llorar, en cuanto a Jet, Wave y Storm… sus marcapasos casi no soportaban esa noticia.

"P-pero no se preocupen, yo no me ire, estaré con ustedes todavía" – Comento Maria al ver la cara de todos.

"S-si, yo nada más he comprado el lugar económicamente, lo que quiero decir es que me encargare de que todos los gastos en este lugar sean cubiertos, pero la señorita Maria se seguirá encargando de todo" – Al decir esto, la tensión desapareció y la sonrisa en el rostro de los pequeños apareció nuevamente, no entendían bien lo que sucedía, pero algo los hacía felices… Maria no se iría.

Nuevamente todos salieron a jugar, inclusive Knuckles jugo unos momentos con los niños, a partir de ahora iba a visitar este lugar con frecuencia para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, así que le parecía correcto empezar a familiarizarse con ellos.

Pasadas un par de horas nuestro protagonista pasó a retirarse, aunque le encanto jugar con los pequeños, tenía todavía muchas cosas que hacer, así que se fue mientras todos los despedían con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

------···------

Donando dinero, visitando viejos amigos, ayudando a ancianitas a cruzar la calle… así pasaron varias horas para nuestro buen equidna.

Ya era algo tarde, casi dando por hecho su primer día de buenas acciones, recordó algo muy importante, rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, tomo una rápida ducha y se puso un nuevo abrigo, saliendo de su hogar tomo rumbo hacia un lugar ya visitado… la casa de su sobrino. No estaba seguro de que decir ni que hacer, incluso estaba dudoso de si lo recibirían con afecto, pero era mejor intentarlo a no hacer nada, con algo timidez toco el timbre.

"Ya voy" – Se oyó la voz de una chica detrás de la puerta, la cual fue abierta unos segundos después. – "¡S-señor Knuckles! Q-que gusto tenerlo aquí, por favor pase" – Dijo con algo de nervios y sorpresa la joven gata mientras se hacía un lado para permitirle el paso.

"¿Señor Knuckles?... Tío Knux para ti querida" – Contesto con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba al hogar, tal comentario hizo reír un poco a la dama. – "¿Llego demasiado tarde?"

"No, para nada tío, acabamos de empezar" – La sonrisa en la felina se veía ahora más tranquila y sincera. Ella jamás le había conocido de frente, pero por lo que sabía, era un cretino, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Ambos caminaron a la sala en donde se encontraba el resto de los invitados, en una esquina se podía ver un majestuoso árbol adornado con bellas luces y debajo de este unos cuantos regalos.

"¿Tío Knuckles?" – Se acerco curioso el camaleón quien aún no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

"¡Espio! ¡Feliz navidad sobrino!" – Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a su familiar.

Tomado por sorpresa el chico dudo unos segundos pero después correspondió el abrazo del equidna - "Q-que sorpresa tenerte aquí tío"

"Lo se, lo se… pero será mejor que te acostumbres, pues ahora vendré a todas las fiestas que me invites"

"Será un placer tenerlo en todas nuestras reuniones tío" – interrumpió Blaze mientras levantaba una pequeña bandeja con aperitivos y sonreía – "¿Quiere?"

"Muchas gracias" – Dijo tomando uno de los aperitivos.

Knuckles y Espio pasaron varios minutos charlando de diferentes temas, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el camaleón tuviera que atender las demás visitas, al no conocer a nadie más, el equidna tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, talvez en ese momento estaba solo, pero el ambiente era tan cálido que no le importo, antes de poder sumergirse en sus pensamientos y planear que haría mañana, noto la pequeña silueta de una niña a su lado, era una eriza rubia… muy similar a la que vio con Mephiles en su tumba, la niña solo le miraba atentamente. – "Pero si eres……… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?" – Pregunto curioso.

La erizita callo unos momentos y después contesto – "Saory"

"Lindo nombre… ¿Y que haces tan sola?"

"Mi papá esta hablando con gente aburrida de cosas aburridas… así que me vine a buscar algo de comer… ¿Tiene galletas?"

"Ahm, no… no tengo galletas, pero talvez si le preguntas la chica de ahí te pueda dar unas" – Dijo mientras señalaba hacia Blaze.

Antes de que la niña pudiera contestar, un grito interrumpió. – "¡Saory! Que te ha dicho tu padre acerca de molestar a la gente" – La eriza solo se giro para notar como una chica vampiro se acercaba algo enojada.

"Ay no" – Dijo la niña, mientras se escondía a un lado de Knuckles, quien por el momento se encontraba en shock al ver de quien provenía la voz.

"Disculpe señor, la perdí de vista unos momentos y… knuckles… ¿eres tu?" – A pesar de saber la respuesta no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, era demasiado sorpresivo verlo ahí… ahora…

"R-Rouge… que… sorpresa verte aquí" – Dijo nervioso. A pesar de tantos años, seguía siendo un inexperto cuando de mujeres se trataba.

"La sorpresa es mía… ¿Desde cuando acudes a fiestas?"

"Ah, bueno veras… pues de hecho… es la primera en muchos años"

"Oh… ya… veo…" – Pasaron unos segundos con un silencio incómodo – "Bueno… yo solo venía por la niña, Saory ven"

"¡No!" – Renegó la erizo quien seguía escondida.

"Oh vamos no empieces" – Se cruzo de brazos la vampira algo enojada

"Si empiezo… señor sin orejas, dígale que no quiero ir con ella" – Dijo dirigiéndose a Knuckles, lo cual ocasiono que Rouge casi se riera.

"Hey, si tengo orejas, están debajo de mi cabello"

"¡Sa-saory!" – Grito Rouge tratando de aguantar la risa – "Le diré a tu padre que estas poniéndole apodos a la gente"

"¡No! ¡No le digas!"

"¿Es… tu hija?" – Pregunto el equidna con un tono algo melancólico.

"¿Hi… hija?..." – Esta vez no pudo contenerse y estallo en risas.

"¡Hey! N-no te rías, era solo una pregunta"

"Lo siento, es que… fue divertido, pero no, no es mi hija, es hija de mi hermano." – Dijo mientras se le escapaba una que otra risita.

Al oír esto el brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo apareció nuevamente - "¿En serio? ah que bien… bueno no, que mal…bueno no… bueno si…oh tu me entiendes ¿no?"

Ella solo río nuevamente - "Veo que sigues siendo algo torpe con tus palabras Knuxie"

"Si, bueno… algo" – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al igual que un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos comenzaron a platicar de sus vidas, para suerte de nuestro protagonista, la vida amorosa de aquella hermosa mujer no había tenido suerte ese año, lo cual le daba una segunda oportunidad, esta vez, no cometería errores.

Pasaron un par de horas, todos se reunieron en la mesa y cada uno comenzó a realizar un brindis por las cosas buenas que les habían sucedido durante el año. Espio agradeció tener a todos sus amigos presentes y con buena salud, Blaze por un año más lleno de felicidad con su familia, y así fueron pasando hasta llegar a Knuckles.

"¿Por qué vas a brindar tío?" – Le miro curioso el camaleón.

"Tengo muchas cosas porque brindar… pero creo que lo haré, por tres personas… por tres _personas_ que cambiaron mi vida, mi ser y me dieron otra oportunidad… quiero hacer un brindis por Sonic, Shadow y Mephiles"

"No los conozco, pero si lograron cambiarte, deben ser todos unos ángeles" – Bromeo la vampireza que se encontraba sentada aún lado de el.

"Y vaya que si" – Río un poco a tal comentario – "Un brindis por ellos, ¡y por que todos aquí tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!"

Y con esto todos levantaron sus copas con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras decían al unísono – "¡Salud!"

------···------

Terminado! Quizá el final esta algo ñoño… pero considerando que soy pésimo con los finales, creo que esta pasable… gracias a todos por esperar y leer este fic, espero les haya gustado!.

Por cierto, feliz año nuevo!


End file.
